Just Another Amy and Shad' Romance
by shadowgirlashleigh
Summary: This in my view is way better than my other storys.Well after Sonic proclaims he hates Amy she runs, and somehow ends up on an island with Shadow,somethings gonna happen(wink)R&R! p.s shadow is out of character
1. heart break

**A/N: hellooooo ppl its me SG/A! wat a nik name! well n e way i thought i might aswell do a sonic romance thingy! my fave paring is shadow(ironic aint it) and amy, so i thought i'd do a ShadowXAmy fic. well i hope u guys enjoy this 1! **

**disclaimer:i wish i did own sonic but i dont so no lawyers needed **

_blah blah yada yada thoughts_

_"_blah blah etc_." speach_

CHAPTER 1: HEART BRAKE

A tear slid down her cheek as he said the words she never wanted to hear. "Amy Rose I hate you! Will you just get that into your thick skull! Now stop pestering me!" Sonic shouted letting anger course through his voice. More tears slid down Amys cheeks. She turned around around and ran for life, she needed to get away. Away from all the heart brake in her life, away from Sonic. _Why did I even think I had a chance, i'm just a silly girl! _she thought.

She ran for god knows how long, but considering it was midday when sonic had his outburst, and it now turning dark; she must have been going for hours. Amy survayed her surroundings and saw that she was in a harbour with ships heading in and out from all directions, she saw a grimy wooden bench and sat down crying her eyes out. The tears soon stopped pouring from the pink hedgehogs eyes and were set in a glassy expression staring at the floor, she looked up from the cold grey pavement and looked at a ticket store. She had brought all her money and some clothes but that was it, she walked up to the ticket staore and bought a ticket for a ship going god knows where, she just wanted to leave as fast as she could.

Amy waited on the grimy bench looking at dock 12 hoping the ship would be here soon, and sure enough her prayers were answered. They silvery grey ferry(u know its 1 of those large ships that do criuses n stuff) pulled into the port, Amy rushed in and looked around. It wasnt a dead fancy one but it was enough to impress her, she walked up to the top deck and rested her arms against the railings looking out to see. The full moon reflected in the lapping water making it look like liquid silver, she took in a deep breath and continued her gazing.

At some poiny in her lonely staring she saw something streak across the water heading the way were the ship, all she could see was a black blur with hints a red. It reminded her of something..._but what_. Then it jolted through her mind faster than lighting, _shadow_. That word echoed in her mind, _them colours, they remind me of him. He was kind to me, I wish he was still alive._ A single crystle tear rolled down her cheek in slight mourning for him.

He darted across the waters with graceful speed that kept him afloat on the even waters and caused it to spray behind him, he needed to get home. After the incident he wated to stay far away from civilization, he only went there to gather supplies. The home was situated on a small island that was deserted and, as he suspected, uncharted. Only moments ago he had saw a cruise ship, that had worried him a bit. If the island was to be disturbed, he would have to go throught the bother of finding a new habitat. However he had looked up to survay the ship for a moment and saw a glimse of pink whilst rushing past the grey vessel, it reminded him oddly enough, of the girl who showed him kindness on his so-called fatal day._Amy._The name repeated itself in his head like the shouting in a cave, _she was so kind to me._ He apporached the island that was submerged in a thick blanket of different shades of green, though oddly enough tropical wasnt the only way to describe the island. On the other side it conained freezing tempratures and ice-glazed surfaces, he was fasinated by it.

He reached the shore and skidded to a halt causing a sand/dust trail flaoting behind him, then he walked a couple of metres into the dense rainforest sized trees and found the shelter he had biult out of chopped wood. After placing his supplies down he sat down on the swingin hammock, slowly drfting of into a dreamless sleep, like always

**:o can i ges who da mystery man is!?!? i bet ya know alredy dont ya! its kinda obvious lol n e ways plz R n R i wana know wat ya think, c ya nxt chappy! SG/A **


	2. lost yet found

**A/N: hello its meeeeeee :D bak in another chappy! . ...... . ......u know i think i'm hyper! lol**

**n e wayz i'll let u get on wiv the chappy instead os bonbardin u wiv maddness :p**

**enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i.do.not.own.sonic. there that shud make it clear**

chapter 2: LOST YET FOUND

Amy awakened to the sound of screaming coming from the other cabins, the emergancy lights were flashing and warnings were being made announced throught the speakers."Would all passengers make their way outside towards the life boats, the ship has hit some unknown object. please remain calm." _plase remaine calm!?!? How in the world am I gonna remain calm!?!? Oh this is just what i need right now _she thought bitterly and slung her fusia coloured bag over her shoulder after getting dressed, she was still sleepy and didnt seem to be rushing and panicing like the other passengers, though she kept a steady pace.

When she stepped out onto the deck she went pale realising the real chaos that was going on, every one was fighting for a place on the life boats. And what was worse she was at the back looking wide eyed, she would never get a place...and maybe left behind. The thought struck her like a thousand needles and she rushes forward trying to break through the crowd of people and get to the front, but being not the most powerful in the world and others wanting to get to the front...she was knocked back. She sighed sadly realising it would be best to wait for a seat, because she defiinatly wasn't going anywhere. The boat tossed from side to side in the now black thrashing sea, and jet black thunder couds rolled by and roared, then a flash of lightning, and it started to rain heavily.

The minutes slowed slowed down making it seem like hours, Amy still couldn't get through the crowd to the life boats even though the crowd had decreased. The boat was now thrashing around like the sea and Amy was forced to grab onto the railings at the side, and the salty water was splashing up the sides of the boat soaking every one including Amy. She looked back to the life boats and was slightly shocked but more relived to see that there was no crowd any more, a staff member was beckoning her to hurry to the boat. Amy stood up and rushed forward, but was stopped by a sudden screaching noise of metal against metal. The boat was lurch backwards and Amy was sent over the railings and plummiting into the sea, from her spot in mid air she could hear the screams and gasps of the onlookers. The exact moment before she entered the tempest water the saw a streak of black and red heading towards her. _shadow..._

He was strolling along the shore of the island, when he saw that cruise ship from before. He could tell the ship was in trouble by the distant screams echoing from a far. He began sprinting towards the ship, Maria's words spoke softly through his head. "Give them a chance...to be happy." He would save them, for Maria. As he reached the grey vessel he found it hard to keep steady on the tumultuous sea, he scanned the area quick whilst running so as not plunge into the sea. He saw that every one was safe inside the life boats but they were looking elsewhere, he looked at what they were looking at and saw the only person who showed him kindness plummiting into the ocean. He immediatly swirved around and head in her direction, and the moment she touched the water he scooped her up in his arms. And with that he headed home

Amy opened her eyes and groggily sat up and survayed her surroundings, she was in a wooden shelter and was previously sleeping in a swingin hammock. Amy was in what looked like a tropical rainforest, expect for the floors seemed less damp but still dark. The still sleepy pink hedgehog noticed some thing black in the corner huddled up to itself, she stepped a little closer, hoping to see what it or who it was.

As she leaned foward she jumped back in shock at realisation of who it was...shadow, once the shock worn off she stepped up again. He was huddled up in a cute postition(cute? who would have imagined it eh), and Amy blushed when she realised she had thought about him in that way; but considering she was already pink the blush didnt show very well.

Amy saw his eyes flutter open and stare for a moment, then he jumped up slightly shocked that she was awake. "Amy...," she stood transfixed lost in his ruby red eyes. She shook her head slightly and decided to make conversation,"how did you survive?" she asked. "Unfortunatly I dont know, I just woke up on this island" he explained. Amy nodded her head in understanding. Tears welled up in her eyes as she sniffled( i luv the word sniffled lol),_he's alive, thank god._ "Amy are alright?" he asked with concern in his voice, suddenly Amy flung fowards and gave him a tight hug. A **pale** blush crept up on his face, "I'v missed you shadow...sniff...."

**ello! i'm hopin u liked dis 1! well .....not much 2 say.....hmm.....O YEA!.....RRREEEEAAAADDDD AAANNNDDD RREEEVVIIIEEWWW!!!!!!! **

**byez! SG/A**


	3. feelings 'n' fun!

**A/N: i'm soooo sory i'm not up 2 my usual upd8in standard! well n e way read, review hope u enjoy blah blah blah. n 4 sum pplz who reviewed n sed nasty stuff...i got sumin 2 say 2 ya.....U FUKIN IDIOTS LIKE I CUD GIV A SHIT WAT U SAY! MY STORY! MY LINES! :P lmao well enjoy all u ppl who r FAITHFUL reviewers :D**

**disclaimer: i dont own sonic!**

CHAPTER 3:FEELINGS 'N' FUN

Amy woke up for the second time that day to see that Shadow was no where to be seen, _I surpose I should explore this place to place _she decided. She got up, stretched then started strolling across the lush green grass. The scents of various flowers drifted up to her nose calming her. Next she entered a forest and continued walking, soon hearing the sound of rushing water.

The waterfall could only be described one way; beautiful. Its waters as the rushed from rock to rock glistened gold and silver in the sunlight, Amy was unsure wether it looked more like gold or silver, she couldn't tell. Amy sat on a boulder positioned in the water, lost in thought. The image of shadow kept popping up in her head. _Why does he keep haunting my mind? do i like him..attractivly?_ her usually buzzing mind suddenly went quiet, like it was sniggering at her behind her back. confirming it was true. "Oh god!" Amy excliamed a little to loud, then she heard running. Shadow jumped from the bushes and got in a fighting stance ready to ward of danger, then stopped, nothing was here apart from Amy._Then why did she shout?_ he pondered, then he asked what he was thinking. Amy blushed remembering the reason why she shouted, "Oh..i...ummmmm" she stuttered. The ebony hedgehog raised an eyebrow questioningly, "what?" he asked. "it doesn't matter" she mumbled, her blush turning a deeper shade. He shrugged and was going to sit down next to her...if it wasn't for the slippery parts of the boulder. And as you probably guessed, he slipped(:D). There was a big splash that luckily missed amy by millimitres, she burst out laughing. When shadow got back to the surface he gave her an annoyed look, then smirked, having just had an idea.

He grabbed her ankle and pulled her in, she screamed, but that was muffled by the water. This time it was shadows turn to laugh, and Amys turn to give the annoyed look. She splashed him getttin the mini tidal wave in his face. Still smirking, and not faised by the water, he ducked under and pulled Amy with him. She held her breathe as quickly as she could, but found herself giggling under water. She ran out of breath and found herself struggling. Shadow saw this and raised her back to the surface, "I'm so sorry Amy" he said softly. He wiped away a water drop from near her eye, wether it was a tear he didn't know, but he wiped it away regardless. She looked up to him and smiled, "Its ok,I should be thanking you" she chuckled.

They had walked back to the shelter drying off in the sunsets last rays of golden light, sometimes brushing each other on the arms as they walked causing Amy to blush and Shadow to look away quickly.

**short but sweet. n speekin of sweet.....i'm sowwwweeeee if shadow sounds out of character, but its jus 4 me story okiz? well i hoped u guys enjoyed it! R 'n' R!!!!....or die!!!!!!!! .....kiddin!!!!!!!!! :P **


	4. kiss

**finally i updated!!! -celebrates- :D well enjoy.**

**dont own sonic, just the plot.**

CHAPTER 4: THE KISS (l bet your all pissing yourselves with exitment lmao!)

Amy awoke and found herself sleeping in Shadow's arms, she smiled slightly at his sleeping form. She attempted to get up but was pulled back down, she looked at Shadow who now had his eyes opened; but half lidded.

"I _was _comfy then" he said in mock annoyance, she rolled her eyes.

"l'm not your human pillow you know."

"Wish you was" he replied, yawning. She blushed and stood up looking away.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked grabbing an apple and taking a bite. Amy's face scrunched up in thought, and Shadow watched her for a second.

_She is beautiful...and probably the only one, apart from Maria..who showed me kindness. _

He was brought back from his thoughts when Amy turned to him.

"l think exploring would be ok" she answered. He nodded and threw an apple to Amy who nodded in thanks. They then left for the forest, with the pink hedgehog looking curiously about, taking in the beauty.

They reached the middle and suddenly The surroundings changed from tropical forest to ice regions. From warmth the cold. From sun to moon. From care to hate. She shivered slightly. Shadow noticing this gently grabbed her hand and led her back into the tropical climates of the forest. She blushed again, Shadow noted that and secretly smirked.

They were halfway through the forest, and Amy decided to strike up a conversation.

"How did you find this place?" She asked, she was curious to know how he came across the uncharted isle.

"l found my speed was useful for going across the sea, and l went looking for a secluded area, and l was looking around this island and found it unhabited and uncharted. So l made it my ho-."

Shadow's explaination was cut of when Amy tripped on an upturned tree root, he skidded over to catch her and they both ended on the floor. On impact their lips brushed together; they both closed their eyes naturally. Amy, realizing what she was doing, tried to get up, but Shadow held her in place. He massaged her lips with his own; he didn't care about what he was doing...it just felt right. So right to have her in his arms. Amy tentatively kissed back, but got slightly bolder. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks but chose to ingore it as she pressed her lips to his more boldy.

After a few minutes the stoped their 'make out session' and looked at each other, blushing a crimson red; and this time it was noticable on Amy.

**ok it was short but hey, atleast they finally had a game of tounge wars eh? lmao R&R plz!**


	5. The life for me

**Well....umm...It's the last chapter, 'lil' bit mushy, read, enjoy, BYE!**

**dont own sonic**

CHAPTER 5: THE LIFE FOR ME

Amy smiled in content and nuzzled into Shadows fur whilst he slept. The sun was just about to break over the horizon.

"Shadow...l think..l love-"

"l know" his voice breathed near her neck causing her to shiver. She hadn't noticed he was awake; she was saying the previous comment more to herself then him, but she guessed it was better to get things out in the open.

"l feel the same..." he said, tugging her to him more.

They both watched as the sun lit up the oceon before them, giving it a golden glow. After it had risen fully they decided to get up. As they were eating fruit and taking a morning stroll through the forest amy screamed. Shadow turned to see a snake wrapped around amy's leg.

She kept chanting to her self, "l don't like snakes, l don't like snakes, l don't-"

Before she could say another word Shadow had easily removed the snake and threw it into the distance, he looked at Amy with amusement in his ruby eyes. She frowned and was about to walk past him when he wrapped his arm's around her waist stopping her movement.

"Don't l get a thanks?" he asked pouting and Amy laughed.

"Well l'm sure l can give you a reward..." She turned around in his arm's and kissed him.

"l like this reward" he chuckled. He suddenly felt the warmth leave his lips and opened his eye's to see Amy running off giggling.

"Come on, slow poke!" She yelled back.

"SLOW POKE!?!?" he fumed.

"OH I'LL SHOW YOU SLOW POKE, AMY ROSE!" Shadow sped of and within two seconds came on level with Amy. She suddenly burst out laughing again and dropped to the floor clutching her stomach. Shadow's ear twitched in annoyance. After her laughing fit she got up off the floor and brushed the dirt of her clothes. Amy looked at Shadow's annoyed face and fought hard to keep her face straight, though she was failing miserabely.

"l think you've noticed that l'm not a slow poke by now" he said stepping forward and putting his hands on her hips. She blushed.

"Well Mr. l'm-so-brainy l thought it would have been kind of obvious that l was joking" she retorted.

"Hn" was his intelligent reply. Amy smiled; she had won the arguement-if that is what you would call it. She snuggled into the white fur on his chest and mumbled something.

"What?" Shadow inquired raising an eyebrow.

Amy repeated what she said.

"This is the life for me."

"Ditto."

"And we can stay here forever...." She said in content.

"Together..." Shadow replied in the same tone as Amy;content.

**Reveiw please. **


End file.
